Memasak
by KuroiTsuki04
Summary: Hari ini, Taufan ingin memberikan hadiah spesial untuk kedua kakaknya. (Dedicated for MBFFB (prompt: aku bukan anak kecil)). Warning inside
**Memasak**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy (c) Monsta**

 **.**

 **Summary:** ** _Hari ini, Taufan ingin memberikan hadiah spesial untuk kedua kakaknya._**

 ** _._**

 **** ** _Dedicated for MBFFB (prompt: aku bukan anak kecil)_**

 ** _._**

 **Warning: Typo epeliwel, EYD-nya dikutuk setan (still learning orz), BigBro!Fang. Fang 14 tahun. Taufan 9 tahun. Sibling FangBoy AU**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari minggu, pukul 5 subuh. Orang normal pasti akan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka di pulau kapuk. Kalau ditanya alasannya, rata rata orang akan menjawab, "Mumpung hari libur. Kapan lagi sih bisa tidur seharian?"

Namun berbeda halnya dengan anak laki laki bertopi putih dengan corak biru ini. Pukul 5 tepat, dirinya langsung terjaga dengan wajah sumringah. Dia segera saja melompat dari kasurnya dan berlari menuju pintu keluar kamarnya. Saat dia ingin membuka pintu, dia teringat akan sesuatu. Akhirnya dia membuka pintu itu secara perlahan dan berjalan dengan sangat pelan.

Taufan mengeluarkan kepalanya sedikit dari pintu kamar dan melihat sekelilingnya. Rumah masih sepi, tanda bahwa kakak kakaknya belum terbangun.

'Bagus.' Ucap Taufan dalam hati. Dia berjalan dengan pelan menuju dapur yang terletak dilantai bawah. Sampai didapur, dia segera mencari cari bahan untul membuat nasi goreng. Ya, hari ini dia ingin membuatkan sarapan untuk kedua kakaknya.

"Yosh! Akan Taufan buktikan kepada Kak Fang dan Kak Hali kalau Taufan bukan anak kecil lagi. Taufan akan buat nasi goreng terenak yang pernah mereka makan. Shishishishi." Taufan terkekeh kecil. Dia dapat membayangkan ekspresi terkejut dan senang kedua kakaknya yang stoic itu saat memakan nasi goreng buatannya.

Taufan menepuk kedua pipinya, "Ayo Taufan, ini bukan saatnya melamun. Nanti mereka keburu bangun. Mari kita memasak~" Taufan menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dia mengambil talenan dan meletakannya didepannya. Diambilnya pula bawang merah dan bawang putih yang semalam sudah ia kupas dengan penuh perjuangan dan air mata.

Taufan mulai mencincang bawang tersebut. Tapi, karena dia kurang hati hati, jari telunjuknya teriris pisau.

"Aw!" Darah segar mengair dari telunjuknya. Sakit sekali, Taufan hampir saja menangis.

"Gapapa. Ga sakit. Kasih obat dulu aja yuk.." Taufan berjalan ke tempat kotak obat dan membongkarnya. Akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah plester. Dipasangkan begitu saja plester itu ke lukanya tadi. Padahal harusnya dikasih obat merah dulu, haduh Taufan...

Taufan melanjutkan kegiatan mencincang bawangnya, namun dengan lebih hati hati. Dirinya tersenyum puas saat sudah selesai. Sekarang dia meletakkan wajan besar diatas kompor dan menaruh mentega didalamnya. Lalu dia menyalakan kompor. Kemudian dia memasukkan nasi dingin dan bumbu nasi goreng yang siap saji. Setelah dipikirnya cukup matang, dimasukkannya lagi bawang yang sudah dia tiris ke dalam nasi goreng.

"Akhirnya... SELESAI!" Taufan melonjak kegirangan setelah mematikan kompor. Dia lalu memindahkan nasi goreng itu ke 3 piring gang sudah ia sediakan. Banyak nasi yang terjatuh, namun ia tidak peduli.

Taufan memandang hasil buatannya, "Hmm... kayaknya ada yang kurang. Apa ya?" Ia melipat tangannya di dada dan berpikir keras.

"Ah! Belum dikasih bawang goreng." Taufan menepuk tangannya. Dirinya mulai mencari cari bawang goreng tersebut. Dilaci tidak ada. Di lemari tidak ada. Di dekat kompor juga tidak ada. Akhirnya dia menemukannya di rak paling atas.

"Itu dia!" Taufan berusaha menggapai tempat bawang tersebut, namun tidak sampai. Taufan menggerutu sambil menghentak hentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Tak ada pilihan lain, Taufan memanjat rak tersebut. Akhirnya toples bawang goreng itu berhasil diambil.

"Hore- eh, Uwaaa!"

 _Brugh!_

 _Prang!_

.

.

~KT04~

.

.

 _Prang!_

 _Brugh!_

 _"Huweeeee!"_

.

Bunyi barang pecah dan terjatuh, diiringi oleh tangisan anak kecil membuat Fang terlonjak bangun dari kasurnya. Fang awalnya masih linglung, karena baru bangun tidur. Akan tetapi, mendengar suara tangisan keras yang tak kunjung berhenti membuatnya terjaga sepenuhnya. Fang langsung melompat dari kasurnya dan berlari menuju sumber suara.

Pemandangan yang ia lihat membuatnya terkejut bukan main. Adiknya, terduduk dilantai sambil menangis kencang dengan badan penuh dengan gula. Ditambah ada pecahan kaca didekat adiknya.

"Taufan, kamu tidak apa apa?!" Fang berjalan perlahan menghampiri Taufan, salah salah dirinya pula yang terkena kaca nanti.

"Hiks.. Kak Fang... sakit..."

"Iya iya. Ayo kita bersihkan lukamu dulu ya." Fang menggendong Taufan dan membawanya menuju ke ruang keluarga. Diambilnya air hangat, obat merah, kapas dan perekat luka. Perlahan, Fang mengobati luka luka ditubuh Taufan. Taufan merengek kecil, karena lukanya pedih saat diobati. Fang menahan tubuh Taufan, agar tidak banyak bergerak.

Fang tersenyum puas melihat luka adiknya yang sudah terobati.

"Jadi, kamu habis ngapain tadi?"

Taufan menggigit bibirnya pelan, "Aku cuma mau siapin sarapan kak."

Fang menyerngit bingung, "Tumben kamu mau buat sarapan. Memangnya ada acara apaan? Dan kenapa bisa jatuh tadi hah?!"

"Habisnya! Kemarin malam kakak ngejekin Taufan ga bisa apa apa karena masih kecil. Taufan bukan anak kecil. Taufan udah kelas 4 SD-"

 _'Itu masih kecil nak.'_ Batin Fang dalam hatinya.

"-Jadi Taufan mau buktiin kalau udh bisa masak. Terus, tadi Taufan mau ngambil bawang goreng di rak atas. Pas manjat, malah jatuh. Terus tempat gulanya ikutan jatuh juga." Taufan menggerutu ngambek.

Fang tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi sang adik, "Hahahaha, jadi gara gara itu. Lagi pula, ngapain kamu ngambil bawang yang di rak atas? Di laci bawah ada kok." Taufan terperangah. Jadi, ngapain tadi dia sampai manjat manjat kayak monyet gitu cuma untuk mengambil bawang?!

Tepukan pelan dikepalanya menghentikan segala gerutuan Taufan didalam hatinya. Fang tersenyum lembut dan mengaca ngacak surai raven sang adik.

"Waa- Kak Fang, jangan acak acak rambut Taufan. Taufan udah besar!"

"Iya deh iya. Ngomong ngomong, kakak laper nih. Tadi capek banget ngobatin luka Taufan." Senyum cerah langsung terpasang di muka Taufan. Dia langsung saja berdiri dari sofa dan menyeret Fang menuju dapur.

.

.

"Nah, kakak duduk dulu ya. Biar Taufan yang siapin minumnya kakak. Kakak mau teh kan?" Fang mengangguk kecil sambil memerhatikan Taufan yang sibuk menyeduh teh dan membuat susu untuk mereka berdua. Matanya menangkap ada sesuatu yang janggal dari nasi goreng di hadapannya. Lho kok-

"Taufan, kok ada 3 piring? Masa kamu mau makan 2 piring sih pagi pagi."

"Lha? 1 lagi buat Kak Hali lah."

 _Deg_

 _._

 _._

 _'Tapi Hali kan...'_

"Taufan... Halilintar-"

"Jangan bicara lagi kak." Taufan memotong ucapan Fang, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kearah kakaknya itu. Fang menghela nafas pasrah.

"Nah, sudah jadi!' Taufan meletakkan cangkir teh disamping piring Fang dan segelas susu disamping piringnya.

"Selamat makan!" Taufan mulai makan dengan lahap.

.

.

"….selamat makan."

 _Fin_

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **Alhamdulillah keburu ;;A;;. Kukira ga bakal bisa ikutan yang buat minggu pertama uweeeee ;;w;;**

 **Sebenernya buat yg genre family ini, ada cerita yang lebih panjang lagi. Sayangnya belum selesai selesai. Jadi ini aja gapapa ya, wahai panitia tersayang? #plak**

 **Sebenernya mau di post pas hari pertama, apalah dayaku yang kelupaan karena sibuk (cie sibuk), malah jadi mepet begini deh :'D**

 **Cerita ini based on true story lho. Endingnya nggak sih. Tapi adegan Taufan masak nasi goreng buat "kedua" kakaknya itu memang beneran terjadi. Waktu itu adek sepupuku yang mau masak buat kita ber-8. Dan cara dia masak nasi gorengnya memang begitu. Rasanya agak hambar sih, tapi niatnya itu lho QwQ. Dan dia sampe kakinya luka gegara kena pecahan kaca dari tempat gula yang jatoh. Duh dek ;;;A;;; /jangan plesbek mba**

 **Kayaknya feelsnya kurang dapet ya? Menurut kalian gimana?** **J**

 **Kuro ucapkan beribu ribu terima kasih kepada pembaca sekalian, karena sudah membaca cerita ini. Dan sekali lagi, kalian itu terlalu hebat bisa baca cerita gaje ini. Sumpah dah, ilmu apa yang kalian pake sampe bisa kuat baca, hah?! #plak /staph**

 **Kuro minta tolong kepada pembaca sekalian agar sekiranya berbaik hati untuk meninggalkan review QwQ**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Kuro**


End file.
